dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trunks
|Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 766 |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Height=4'2" (child) (129cm) |Weight=66 lbs. (child) (30kg) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=President of Capsule Corporation Martial arts teacher |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Age 774 - 790) Kikoukenjutsu Sword School (Age 821) |FamConnect= Future Trunks (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Bulla (sister) Tarble (uncle) Gure (aunt) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (granddaughter or great-grandneice) Vegeta Jr. (great-grandson or great-nephew) Goten (lifelong best friend and fusee) Tapion (surrogate brother/friend) }}Trunks (トランクス, Torankusu) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, he is called Kid Trunks, to differentiate from his alternate future counterpart.. Appearance Trunks has his grandfather's lavender hair color, and his mother's blue eyes, although his eyes are shaped more like his father's; as per his paternal heritage, he inherited his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin, and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. Present Trunks wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears. Personality Present Trunks as a child during the Majin Buu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). Trunks at first also has his doubts about Goku, whom he originally believes is not as strong as his father. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action. In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. He does not act like this however during his battle with Goten, because Goten is his best friend or it could be because it is a battle he could possibly lose. Because of his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possessed a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and scientific-related knowledge, especially for his age, as demonstrated in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, when he correctly identifies what the Culture Tank equipment is used for, as well as correctly defining two-thirds of what biotechnology is(the only thing he was not able to answer is what genetic-engineering is). Biography Trunks was born in Age 766 to Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. In his infancy, he was well-loved and doted on by his mother, but it appeared as if his father had little to no parental emotions towards the boy, such as Vegeta admitting to never hugging his son until he was eight years old during the Majin Buu Saga and telling him how proud he is to be Trunks' father. During Trunks' childhood, he and Vegeta developed a normal father-son relationship, and Trunks idolized his father, who was strict when it came to his training but was fair to him and did spend time with him. Dragon Ball Z Future Trunks The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks tell the origins of Future Trunks' story. Six months after Future Goku's death, two androids appeared and started causing chaos to the Earth. All the Z Fighters, including Future Trunks's father, Future Vegeta, fought the Red Ribbon Androids but were all killed, leaving Trunks alone with his mother, Future Bulma. Thirteen years have passed since the deaths of Goku and the other Z Fighters. Trunks is seen as a 14 year old boy being taught by a 23 year old Future Gohan. Trunks aks Gohan train him so he can save whatever life is left on the Earth. Gohan begins training Trunks and he struggles to obtain the Super Saiyan transformation because he does not have the motivation yet. Tragically, Gohan is later murdered by Androids 17 and 18, which however sparks Trunks' first transformation into a Super Saiyan. Three years later, Trunks attempts to battle the twins, but fails miserably and is nearly killed. Six months later Future Bulma completes the Time machine and Trunks goes twenty years into the past, with hopes of finding a way to break the apocalyptic grip the artificial destroyers have on his future. Trunks goes through a lot of fights and uses Gohan's help. In Dragon Ball Z, Trunks first makes an appearance in the series as his 17 year old alternate future counterpart. Upon arrival, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily defeats Frieza with his sword and his father King Cold with a powerful energy wave. He, along with the other Z Fighters, then await for Goku's return to Earth. Once Goku arrives, Trunks tells of the horrors that will soon unfold. He explains that in three years, on the morning of May 12 at 10:00 a.m., two tremendously powerful androids will appear, kill all of the Z Fighters, and will reign destruction upon the Earth for nearly two decades. He also tells of Goku's death from a heart virus six months before the androids attack. After giving Goku an antidote for the virus, Future Trunks takes his leave back to his time. The Androids Two years after Future Trunks' arrival, the present Trunks is born to Vegeta and Bulma. Initially, he was raised by his mother and his father periodically saw him while he and the rest of the Z Fighters prepared for the battle against the androids. A year later, Future Trunks returns to help the Z Fighters fight the androids. Future Trunks, along with the other Z Fighters, have the main roles of defeating the androids, and eventually the evil Cell. After Cell's defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Future Trunks returns to his time much more powerful than before, and effortlessly kills both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. He also planned to kill Cell in his time (in Trunks' time, Cell was still in his first form so he was easily defeated). After Future Trunks had destroyed the androids, he continued living in his time with his mother. The World Tournament Seven years following Cell's defeat, present Trunks takes a much larger role. Trunks is eight years old and fantastically strong for his age. He was trained by Vegeta since he learned how to walk. As a result, he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan at age 8, as well as become acclimated to the state without Vegeta's knowledge. This is first shown on-screen while he is training in a Gravity Room with Vegeta, when he cannot handle the gravity in his normal state. He then transforms out of nowhere and leaps around naturally in gravity that at first was supposedly overwhelming him. This comes as a massive shock to Vegeta considering his young age, but makes him proud to see his son becoming stronger. In the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks makes it all the way to the grand finals and becomes the new junior champion by defeating his best friend Goten, the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi (by becoming a Super Saiyan, firing an energy blast which knocked Goten out of the ring, and using his left arm; all three of which Trunks had agreed not to do, though Goten had cheated too and became a Super Saiyan earlier in the fight). When Trunks is set up against Mr. Satan, Satan asks him to only lightly tap in on the face, knowing how much power Trunks has. However even Trunks' light tap is enough to launch Mr. Satan out of the ring, allowing Trunks to win the match. However, the crowd thinks Mr. Satan did it deliberately to be nice to Trunks. The Ancient Evil, Majin Buu He and Goten then compete in the adult division disguised as Mighty Mask, but Android 18 realizes this and blows their cover with a Destructo Disk while in the match, disqualifying them. Shortly after Trunks learned about Majin Buu from Videl, he tries to help his father battle the monster. Trunks wants to stay and help his father fight Majin Buu and is hugged for the first time by his father, but he and Goten are knocked out by Vegeta who blew himself up to try to destroy Majin Buu, albeit failing. The boys are taken to Kami's Lookout to take shelter from Majin Buu. When they wake up, the boys learn that Vegeta and Gohan are dead, which makes them cry, and Trunks angrily asks Goku why he did not save his father. Goku tells them about the Fusion Dance to defeat Majin Buu. Babidi makes an announcement to the world that if Goten, Trunks and Piccolo do not come out of hiding they are going to destroy West City. Trunks must rush to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar. Goku intercepts Babidi and Majin Buu, and shows them the Super Saiyan 3 form. Majin Buu and Goku fight while Trunks gets the Dragon Radar. Later, Trunks returns to the Lookout with the Dragon Radar and shows Goku his respect. Then, Goku shows them the Fusion Dance and, only in the anime, shows them Super Saiyan 3. However, Goku's time on Earth is ended and he leaves Piccolo to teach the boys the rest of the Fusion Dance. Everyone on Kami's Lookout says goodbye to Goku as he leaves with Fortuneteller Baba to the Other World. Fusion plan In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), Trunks and Goten fight Majin Buu, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks, but with a couple of failed attempts. When Super Buu arrives at the Lookout, Trunks and Goten enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Later, Super Buu and Piccolo enter, and just before the two boys get to fuse, Super Buu punches Trunks. They do fuse into Gotenks, but are not strong enough to beat him. When Gotenks pretended to be tired and low on energy, Piccolo destroys the entrance to the chamber, but Super Buu escapes and eats the remaining Z-Fighters and support on the Lookout. Gotenks finally escapes, thanks to his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and they fight Buu again, almost defeating him until they defuse right at the killing blow. Trunks and Goten witness Gohan returning from the Supreme Kai's planet with his new powers and easily overpowering Super Buu. When Super Buu escapes, the crew find him, picking up Mr.Satan and his dog along the way. When Super Buu sakes to fight Gotenks, they fuse, but Super Buu tricked them and absorbed them to become stronger. After being set free from Super Buu by the newly revived Goku and the still deceased Vegeta, Trunks is killed along with Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan when Kid Buu uses the Planet Burst attack and destroys the Earth. The final battle Trunks is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and lends energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. He and Goten also get a group of people to lend a hand as well. He is thrilled to see his father again and runs to him with his mother. Trunks is later seen at a party at his home. Dragon Ball Z Movies Trunks' first movie appearance is in a brief scene during Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, where he is seen being held by Bulma as a baby. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, still as a baby. During Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Trunks takes one of the main roles as he and Goten battle the awoken, enraged Broly. Despite putting up an impressively decent fight against the Legendary Super Saiyan, they are eventually defeated, only to be saved by Gohan. During the final struggle, Trunks plays a small but important role: using the last of his strength, he throws an energy ball that blocks Broly from powering up his Omega Blaster, allowing Goten, Gohan, and Goku to defeat the fiendish warrior with the Family Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Trunks and Goten once again team up to battle the cloned version of Broly, Bio-Broly. The two young Super Saiyans eventually defeat the clone by using the ocean water to dissolve him, finally putting an end to the monstrous Saiyan. Trunks also makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, where he and Goten team up yet again to stop the evil villains that had returned from Hell. They most notably battle The Dictator, a Dragon Ball version of Hitler. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Trunks befriends the hero named Tapion, who, after Goku defeats the evil monster Hirudegarn, gives Trunks his sword, even saying it was always meant for him, (in reference to Future Trunks' swordsmanship). This sword is then later seen in the intro of Dragon Ball GT, but it was never used in any episodes. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Trunks and his parents go to Mr. Satan's party, where they meet Tarble, who is Vegeta's brother and Trunks' uncle. Tarble tells them about two brothers who worked for Frieza, Abo and Kado. After pulling the longest radish in a contest to see who would have to fight Abo and Kado, Trunks confronts the two brothers with Goten. When Abo and Kado fuse and form Aka, Goten and Trunks use the Fusion Dance to form Gotenks. After a brief battle, Aka starts to destroy everything, but he ends up being defeated by Goku. End of Dragon Ball Z Ten years pass, 18-year-old Trunks has a new younger sister named Bulla and is forced by Vegeta to compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Although in the original Japanese dialogue, there is no mention of a girlfriend by Trunks, in the FUNimation Dub, Trunks promises Goten that he would introduce him to his girlfriend after the tournament (of which his girlfriend is also watching). He ends up being paired up with Otokosuki, much to his extreme discomfort because of the latter's sexuality. Trunks is not seen competing in this tournament, due to Goku and Uub's leaving the competition at the end of the series. He is seen, however, holding Pan's arm in victory over defeating Goten. Dragon Ball GT Quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls At the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Trunks has become the President of Capsule Corporation. Although it pays quite well (so well that he can afford his own chauffeur and servants), he does not like the job and its overwhelming responsibilities, and will often slip out the window and fly away. Forced by Vegeta, Trunks goes on a journey with Goku and Pan (who replaced Goten) in a spaceship designed by Bulma. Later, a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants then swarm Trunks and the others to the point that they take refuge from them in the Gold Star Hotel. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule; just then his men came and repossessed the old couple's house saying they were behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small T-2006 series robot nicknamed Giru who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship but after two failed attempts realizes that he can not use it in his small body. They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on the group. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car, and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheila fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man, who recognizes them as Saiyans. Goku and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town, everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheila, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. On planet Gelbo they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama would keep on terrifying the village, if they did not give him a wife. The villagers had agreed on Leena for his bride. Goku, Trunks, and Pan decide that they will help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan comes up with the idea to disguise Trunks as Leena (it was originally Goku but he was too small, much to Trunks' dismay). Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama tipsy and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma cuts off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come, but stops soon after, while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes, but only predict them. But, now he is so tipsy, that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama, because they are under a volcano that is starting to erupt because of the earthquake. Goku stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the village and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock the three Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Trunks then jumps in the ship with Pan and Goku and they chase after the Para Brothers' spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge bloodthirsty worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para Brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie until they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to planet Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who reveals that he is actually two parts, the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchy off with the Brave Cannon and saves Goku from Mutchy's whip-like arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, himself, Goku, and Pan into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity called Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks, Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Goku must strike the outside of Luud's mechanical heart while Pan strikes the inside at exactly the same time. After multiple tries, Goku and Pan finally succeed and destroyed Luud freeing all of the people. Trunks then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Battling Baby On planet Pital, Baby possessed Trunks a brief moment, but Trunks drived him out by transforming into a Super Saiyan, which removed Baby from his body. In fact Baby, only wanted to place an egg in Trunks to be later activated on Earth. As a servant of Baby, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted New Planet Plant, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Baby was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water, and after being cured, he along with Gohan and Goten help to restore the energy of Super Saiyan 4 Goku so that he can finish off Baby. Trunks appears to have inherited his mother's fascination with technology. He gets distracted by the gadgets on the hospital planet, allowing Baby to sneak up on him. This turns out to have been a plan to lure the villain into a trap however, as Goku, Trunks, and Pan could sense Baby's ki when he got excited about hunting them. Super 17, The Ultimate Android A year later, Trunks sneaks away from work to see the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, due to the fact that it was too late for him to compete. A month later, Trunks is ambushed by a brainwashed Android 17. Wounded, he goes to Chi-Chi's house to warn the group. Later, Trunks joins up with Goten, Majuub, Pan, Gohan and Vegeta to fight countless villains who have escaped from Hell. Trunks then joins them again the fight against Super 17 but is unable to defeat him even with the help of Gohan, Goten, Majuub, and his father. Eventually, Super 17 is defeated by Goku (who was previously trapped in Hell) with the help of Android 18. The Shadow Dragons When Black Smoke Shenron rises from the Dragon Balls to the Z Fighters, Trunks is shown attempting to calm his mother after Old Kai claimed she was responsible for Black Smoke Shenron's existence. Later, against Syn Shenron, Trunks tries to restore Goku's energy once again along with Goten and Gohan. After the dragon transforms into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta suggests he and Goku fuse to defeat him, Trunks along with Gohan, Goten and Majuub tries to hold off Omega long enough for Goku and Vegeta to fuse. Trunks is the last person to stall Omega by performing an explosive wave to distract Omega while Goku and Vegeta perform the Fusion Dance. They are successful and Goku and Vegeta form Gogeta, however Gogeta defuses before he can finish Omega off. Later on when Goku is presumed dead by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the Earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight but they are all easily defeated. However they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Trunks is last seen telling Pan that the Dragon Balls will come back after the Earthlings have proven they can take care without them. Transformations Super Saiyan ‎Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He uses this form to fight Goten in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Super Saiyan 3 Like Future Trunks, Present Trunks has this form as an adult in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Fusions Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths, as he attains not only the Super Saiyan form, but also the Super Saiyan 3 form. Battles Major Battles *Trunks, Goten, Videl & Gohan vs. Broly *Trunks vs. Goten *Trunks vs. Mr. Satan *Trunks and Goten (as Mighty Mask) vs. Android 18 *Trunks, Goten & Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu *Trunks and Goku vs. Mutchie *Trunks & Goku vs. Lord Luud *Trunks vs. Baby *Trunks and Goten vs. Yakon, Pui Pui, and Android 19 *Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten & Majuub vs. Super Android 17 *Trunks, Goten, Gohan & Majuub vs. Syn Shenron *Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan & Goten vs. Omega Shenron Movie Battles *Trunks, Goten, Videl & Gohan vs. Broly *Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Krillin & Mr. Satan vs. Bio-Broly *Trunks and Goten vs. The Dictator *Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Tapion, Goku and Gohan vs. Hirudegarn *Trunks & Goten vs. Abo & Kado Trivia *His favorite food is yakiniku, or grilled meat. *Trunks' grandfather, Dr. Brief, made him a toy that looks like the time machine Future Trunks arrived in. He also had a Goku doll. *His unusual name comes from the running joke of his family members all being named after various undergarments, though these are downplayed in the English anime, and the word "trunks" can have several meanings, such as plural for tree trunk (interestingly enough, he uses an attack called Big Tree Cannon). The English dub of Dragon Ball Z has his name as Trunks Brief (Torankusu Burifu) while the Dragon Ball GT dub identifies him as Mr. Brief during Trunks appearances as President of Capsule Corp. Bulma does actually refer to him by this full name in the anime. **His name, Trunks, is a pun on boxers. When it is put together, it becomes Boxer-Brief. *As mentioned before, Trunks inherited both Vegeta's egotistical attitude and his father's low opinion of Goku, as seen when Goku arrives on Earth for his one-day revival pass granted by Fortuneteller Baba, where he and Vegeta look upon the emotional scene of Goku reunites with his friends and family and meets Goten for the first time with total indifference. While believing his father to be the best, Trunks does respect Goku as a warrior after witnessing his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and in Wrath of the Dragon, is shown to express genuine concern for Goku's well-being after he is crushed in between Hirudegarn's hands. *In Bio-Broly, Trunks admits to having a "problem" with dogs. *The Trunks character gets wished back from the Dragon Balls twice, once when his alternate timeline self is killed by Super Perfect Cell and second when Kid Buu destroys the Earth. *Trunks' hair seems to be darker in GT, much darker than Future Trunks'. *Trunks' hair whilst a Super Saiyan varies multiple times throughout the series, movies, and video games. *In Dragon Ball GT and video games, Trunks knows many techniques originally used by his alternate timeline counterpart (Burning Storm, God Breaker, etc.). *Trunks is never shown to have had a tail at any point in the series, unlike his father Vegeta or Goku and Gohan. *The hero of the video game Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker bares a striking resemblance to Kid Trunks. Images 9.jpg|Trunks with Goten and Gotenks Images 11.jpg|Trunks with Goten 180px-Trunksyoungholdingsword.jpg GTTrunksBlasts1.png 180px-GTTrunksSword.png 120px-TrunksvsOtokosuki.png Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Canon Category:Pages added by Azusa Kitty Category:Character Category:Super Saiyan